everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Cookie
About Personality I've lost it, okay. I'm a gallon of tears. Within a month I'll be able to fill up your swimming pool, There was once upon a time a little girl. She was sweet and caring and sensitive and could've been the winner of World's Nicest Person or something like that. That girl is long gone now. Over time she was broken, again and again, and each time she broke, she grew back stronger, if colder. Then, not too long ago, she was broken again. She was stabbed and ripped apart beyond even hope. She didn't grow back, stronger or otherwise. Now she's like a ragdoll that constantly falls apart (not in public, mind you) and poorly stitches herself back together, and not long after that someone cuts those stitches. Instead of blood, tears pour down. She keeps a strong figure in public, shown to be a pessimist with a sense of humour. It's to protect her best friend. But in private she's either crying or reading to stop herself from breaking down, which she does perhaps six times a day. Always at home. Who is she? Why, that's simple. She's me. But then again, this is only me in a bad mood. I can be pretty nice if I want to be, but I'm wary around everyone. I don't trust anyone but my parents and I'm not even sure about them. I'm sorry, it's just that I've been taught that nobody but family are to be trusted and I made the mistake of not paying attention to this bald fact and now it shall be forever be imprinted on my mind. I am called smart and a good singer. The former is true. The latter is a tiny bit of a white lie. To be honest I'm a hot-tempered little thing who loves her books. Disturb me when I'm reading and I'll make sure you'll never do it again. If you're one of those people that crave attention, I will pout and death-stare you. Most people in my class are, so that's what I do. I glare at them, silently and angrily. You may not be that kind of person. 'Kay then, I'll just piss you off the next time you're doing something you love. And what's more I'll beat you at it. I don't get even. I get better. Academics come to me naturally. It's genetics, probably. I dislike them and the way they constantly poke at me. But I suppose a lot of privileges I have earned are through Academics, so it's a fifty-fifty sort of thing. I can be called a nerd and uptight, but I loosen up at will. I have been called someone easy to get along with, but it's the first impression that determines everything.unless you actually form some sort of relationship with me. I make jokes, but they're usually crude and mean. I.E.: ME: "Hey, (best friend), you know that Dumb Blonde stereotype?" BFF: "Yeah?" ME: *nods* BFF: "HEY THAT'S SO MEAN!" ANNOYING GUY: LOL THAT WAS AMAZING YOU DESTROYED HER. Likes *My family *My BFFA who ditched me so, my new BFFA who is a better and more positive influence. *Food *Reading *Writing *Drawing *NCIS (FORENSICS YASS) *Bad icecream *Fireboy and Watergirl *Knack *Minecraft *Being a library monitor *The librarian *Watching movies with my family *Hetalia *Gender-neutral-chibi-things *Some more stuff Dislikes *This guy in my class *Relief Teachers *Sport *School *Bananas *Tomatoes I could go on, as most things annoy me in some way, shape or form. Favourites Food: Steak Dessert: Chocolate truffles Book: Oh God do I have to choose? I like Harry Potter, Skulduggery Pleasant, Artemis Fowl, Warriors, the Hunger Games... Genre: Well, I like fantasy, mystery and action. Artist: SWIFTY. IMMA SWIFTY. Song: Hmmm.... Others: Hobbies: Reading, Writing, Drawing, going on EAHFW, target shooting (air pistol and normal), spending time with my BFFA, pestering my dad about dogs, yeah. Talents: Writing, super brain power, abundance of sarcastic comebacks... Fun Fact: I threw a holding my breath tantrum when Mr Percival died in Storm Boy. Ships: Fan *Mingsley (cute :3) *Annaroy (cute) *CAINN (aww) *CANDALOTTE (lol) - Theme: Childish War by Kagamine Rin and Len because it just is. *CHARLXUBE BC SO DAMN FUNNY Alxube: I LOVE YOU! CC: GET LOST Honestly, CC broke his face because he kissed her. *Pythe (aww) *Common Scythe (lol) *Tickuette (aww) *Cakewing. IT'S A THING! CC'S CAT AND THE BIRDY. NO QUESTIONS ASKED. *Jem. Okay, so maybe Alxube and CC did hit off a bit, but you have to admit this is true love at first sight! How cute. And besides, if Alxube and CC did end up together then this ship would be rather disturbing. Canon *Red Riding HoodxMrBadwolf - Theme: The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood by Rin and Len *SHO CUTE* *Dexven *Dexpid *Darise *Dizzie *Hopriar *Love Birds *Love Birds2 (RavenxSparrow) --- Outside EAH: *Bubblee *dies* *Gumceline *aww* *Fiolee (best brOTP eves) *Nyo! America x Romano (lol) *nyo!Romano x America (lol) *Big brother England x chibi!America *aww* *BTT x little brothers *aww* *Italy bros. (lol) (Romano Screaming at Italy while Italy tries to give him a big hug) *Germano (lol) (I hate you. I hate you too. Traslation: I love you but you piss me off) OC's * Coco-Charlotte Pepper my fave baby * Queenie Titanium and Kingsley Oberos my first babies * Pippin Boots Pretend he never happened * Lilith Hexerei I would really like to vent about why I'm discontinuing Lilith, but anyone who asks should be prepared for the ramble of an upset eleven year-old. * Dawn o' the Wisps my new baby who I'm going to turn into a star because, like CC, she was actually planned. * Opalescence Charming my other new baby who I don't pay enough attention to. * Clementine-Anabella Pepper- next generation * Undecided alignment Grisma Oberos-Smierc- next generation, shared with Rubi A side note I may or may not be doing art trades sometime soon. Trivia * B-day is 19th Jan * Is a nerd * There is only one song so far that has been able to make me cry- Servant of Evil which has so many feels that it's impossible not to cry. Poor Len. And the video! OMG poor Rin- seeing her brother executed in her place. Len is such a good brother. I feel like crying just wiriting this. * Is an aspring writer and hetalian * IS SOOOOOO HAPPY THAT SHE WON JUNIOR DUX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And the English, Science, Geography, History and Learning Excellence Awards! Fanfics * Childish War- Candalotte songfic * The Impossible- Charlxube fic, based off me and Rubi's RP * Burning Love Because cheesy titles and song-based fics are life. Quotes Category:Driver